PikaLink
by pikapker
Summary: An epic story that describes about Link's new journey...but theres a little cute yellow twist..... i know it sound wierd but just try reading it and comment any feedback is accepted just no cussing


Chapter 1: Death  
A young woman ran across the sweltering desert. Her feet were charred after running for days and days. Her used-to-be beautiful hair was full of sand and knots everywhere that were impossible to untangle. It used to be a godly shade of blonde but it turned a deadly black. She didn't care about anything. Only one thing was on her mind: Her son. The baby cried throughout the days, and was starving. He was bounded up in a bundle around her arms still unsafe from the thirsty heat of the desert. The young woman ran and ran until she came upon an empty hollowed cave. She staggered to a corner in the internal darkness. Only the sound of her son crying was heard throughout the cave and slowly echoed. The young lady held her baby closer and whispered," It will be all right Link…..I'll protect you no matter what". The baby whimpered and slowly started to stop crying and finally fell asleep. A small smile came across her face as she watched her innocent baby lulling off; away from the real world and into a world of peace and joy. Then, she too went to that wonderful world and dreamt for the first time in weeks. She dreamt of her husband eating dinner with her after a hard day's work, working as a General of the king's army. He would tell her stories of the screw-ups and she would chuckle while feeding Link. Suddenly, everything turned black. It was happening again. A blood-curling shriek came upon her ears and everything came to view. Her husband was strangling Link and she stared in horror as her husband changed. She didn't know what to do, she ran and pushed her husband and quickly grabbed Link. A hand came onto her shoulder and suddenly she felt daggers pierce into her skin. She turned and saw that is was her husband. She gasped at the horror as she saw in him a monster. His eyes were crimson red and he said," You love me, don't you?" She didn't know what to say, this wasn't the man she married, this wasn't the man she knew her whole life, but she knew deep inside she knew it was him. She closed her eyes shut and kicked him as hard as she can and ran out. She kept on running and heard in the distance a cry of pain. Following the scream was an uproarious laughter. She woke up to the cry of Link. Sweat trickled down her face as she glanced at him. "What's wrong?" Link started to cry louder and louder and she knew something was wrong. HE is coming. She stood upright and peeked outside the cave. Nothing was seen and she dashed toward the horizon. Link was still crying and it was growing louder and louder. "Please, Link stop crying, please" Then she felt a sharp pain on her chest and trembled. Link stopped crying and stared at his mother. She fell to her knees and saw a sharp red and black blade pierced through her; barely missing Link. It hurt but she had to get Link out of here. She slowly stood up and felt the sword come out of her body. She started to cry as her clothes turned a scarlet red. But she wasn't crying because it hurt but crying because she broke her promise to Link. To protect him. She heard a familiar laugh and was too terrified to look away from the horrid man's face. It was her husband. But something was different….she saw him as a monster and still sensed his presence but now it's gone….everything…... He laughed once more and took out the dark sword and gently touched the blade covered in blood. "You love me, don't you?" Pain aroused to her side; another blade struck her. She looked at Link with sorry eyes and glanced back up "Why are you doing this?! Link is just a baby! Kill me or torture me in any way you want….but please don't kill Link…"Her vision started to blurr and her husband shook his head," I will rule the world but supposedly" He pointed at Link "That innocent little baby of yours will "defeat" me". Pain struck the woman again. "How does it feel to have the sword sink into your body bit by bit?" The young woman struggled a slow breath, "Plea…se…" He grinned, "I enjoy seeing you try, I knew where you were the whole time and followed you. But I grew weary and decided to kill you already…. See Ya, Love". The sword rushed out of her and blood dripped all over Link. Her whole body was trembling as she heard the sword coming towards her. A flash of crimson red and a dark black appeared before her eyes. Before she could do anything, the sword pierced through her and this time, it had her heart. Everything turned black and she heard Link whimpering. "I'm so sorry,….Link" The husband laughed ," ridiculous, truly, ridiculous…" Her lifeless body fell upon the scarlet red pool as Link fell onto the ground next to her. The husband grabbed the sword out of the young lady's body and stared at the crying Link. He smiled a mischievous smile and lifted his sword and said, "See ya, twerp" …….end of chapter one…..:D


End file.
